ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Learns to Drive
Previous episode: Getting Ready Next episode: California, Here We Come! http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DrivingLucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CatatonicLucy.jpg Plot Fred is still reeling about the $400 wasted on the old Cadillac, but Ricky brightens the mood by bringing home a shiny new Pontiac to drive to California. Lucy announces that she wants to learn how to drive before the trip, just in case Fred and Ricky get too sick to drive or something. Ricky takes Lucy on her first driving lesson, and it is disastrous. He tells her that he'll only teach her more if she can manage to get through to the insurance company to get coverage on the car. Lucy doesn't get the car insured, but she just has to show off her new driving abilities to Ethel, and then she encourages Ethel to practice driving. Ethel accidentally puts her foot on the pedal, and she crashes right into the old Cadillac! Lucy decides to drive the Cadillac, which is now attached to the Pontiac, to the repair shop, but in doing so, the Pontiac detaches and the cars get connected the OTHER way! When Ricky comes home, he says that it's okay, because the car is insured. Lucy gets frightened, since she didn't actually insure the car, but Ricky reveals that he was able to get the insurance company on the phone himself. Trivia *A huge continuity error appears in this episode. Ethel claims that she doesn't know how to drive, but she drove Lucy around the campground like a pro in episode #64! *We only ever see Ricky give Lucy one formal driving lesson. We never know if he teaches her the finer points of driving or if she got an actual license. But she must have passed some sort of test (either an official driving test or a test of Ricky's approval), because she drives the Pontiac at some time in both episodes #111 and 112. By the time the The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour is filmed, Lucy Ricardo is a full fledge driver. *This episode introduced the first non-Phillip Morris sponsor and ushered in Proctor and Gamble as a sponsor, promoting Cheer. In the original commercial, a box of Cheer is tipped over and pours out. The announcers says, "Cheer! New, blue Cheer!" *The two cars were specially wired to be connected and separated. Neither car was actually driven on set. *While Fred is in his catatonic state, to try and snap him out of it, Lucy offers up the baby to see if he would pay attention to him. *Lucy's argument about how she needs to know how to drive in case Fred and Ricky get sick on the road trip was also used for Tacy's argument about needing to know how to drive in The Long, Long Trailer. Quotes *Lucy: For heaven's sake, I know $400 is a lot of money, but it's not thing to go into a state of shock over. Ethel: Well, you don't know Fred. Once, he actually foamed at the mouth when his penny got stuck in a peanut machine. *Ricky: I used Fred's old Cadillac as a trade-in, so Fred will get all his money back! Fred: What's that?! Lucy: I think we struck a nerve! Fred: What's this about getting my money back? Ethel: Well, welcome back to the world, Fred! *Lucy: If we're gonna live in Los Angeles, I have to know how to drive. Ricky: Lucy, please- they got enough traffic in Los Angeles already! *Lucy: Those are the most beautiful words I ever heard- "I'll titch you." *Ricky: (after Lucy's driving lesson) I'm going to rehearsal. Ethel: Oh, aren't you gonna take your car? Ricky: What was that? Ethel: Aren't you gonna take your car? Ricky: No, I may never drive again... *Ethel: You made a U-turn in the Holland Tunnel?! Oh, brother! That must have been somethin'! Lucy: Yeah, the policeman said the cars were backed up all the way to East Orange, New Jersey! *Lucy: Sure, this way being able to drive, you're just so much dead weight. Ethel: Well, maybe I'll develop OTHER talents, like folding up road maps and keeping an eye open for clean restrooms... *Lucy: I'll find out as soon as I get goin', you know. Ethel: How? Lucy: ell, if I step on the brake and it doesn't stop, it was the clutch. *Lucy: I'll bet, Ethel, if I skipped my next henna rinse, I'd find my hair is snow white! *Ethel: What are you gonna say to Ricky? Lucy: How 'bout "goodbye"? *Lucy: Well, we better get away with it, or Ricky and Fred'll be planting their footprints somewhere, and it won't be Grauman's Chinese Theater! *Lucy: I wonder how those two cars got that way? Ethel: WHAT cars? *Ethel: (about "frozen" Lucy; to Ricky) She's AFRAID to come back!﻿